Premises viewing of media programs (e.g., television programs, movies, streaming video, and the like) has become increasingly popular as the cost of movie-theater-like televisions, screens, and sound systems become more affordable for mainstream consumers. However, there remains an ever-present need to improve the viewing experience and immersion level for viewers.